Grey
by xXBlissfulCursesXx
Summary: Her torso pressed against his, hearts thundering against their chests as their breaths hit the other’s face. Bad move, Olivia.


_I know this is basically the first thing I've posted in two months and I'm sorry for that but I got writers block and then I started on a new story which I have promised to finish before posting._

_For Laura and Nettie - I love you guys._

_And Sam - I'm sorry. Xoxo._

_Part one._

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Olivia screamed at Elliot as she stormed after him into the locker room.

She followed him as he stomped down the line of lockers until he reached his own. Throwing it open he almost knocked her in the face with its door. "Wanna watch it!? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Elliot looked sideways at her, eyes narrowed before darting back to the inside of his locker. "I'm pissed, what'd you expect?" He gritted out, slamming the door closed again before turning and heading off to the cribs.

Olivia rolled her eyes, jogging after him as he pushed through the door. "Where are you going?" Olivia called after him, scowling as he turned back to her.

He stood toe to toe with her trying to intimidate her with his height, his broad shoulders crowding her space. Olivia was unaffected, instead stepping closer until she could tilt her head up so she was practically eye to eye with him. Her torso pressed against his, hearts thundering against their chests as their breaths hit the other's faces.

_Bad move, Olivia._

Her eyes flashed slightly, showing a hidden emotion before hardening once again as his stayed unwavering. "I was going to have a shower. What, you want to join me?" He sneered as he went to walk away from her again. "You didn't get enough in Oregon?" he spat, "I heard that Dean guy was pretty interested."

Olivia reached out and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him to face her. She grabbed his collar using it to pull his face to level with hers. "Fuck you," she hissed. "Just because I had a new partner for a while didn't mean I was going to go and screw him unlike you and Dani." Olivia smirked, her tone dripping with disdain. "Tell me Elliot, was she worth it? Was she a good fuck?"

Elliot laughed in her face, hollow and loud. "Why? You jealous, Olivia? You get off on hearing about that kind of thing?" He asked snidely.

Olivia shoved him back, letting go of his shirt. "Fuck you, Elliot. You're better at it alone anyway." She raised her eyebrow, "is that why your wife left you?" Olivia stood with her arms at her side, fists clenching as Elliot did the same.

Jaw muscle jumping, he tried to control his anger. He stepped towards her, backing her into the wall as he closed in. His arms moved to either side of her head as pressed up against her. "You tell me," he growled into her ear, his hardening length moving against her thigh. "I do have four kids, remember?"

Olivia suppressed the moan which was threatening to take her lips hostage. She forced herself to refrain from kissing his neck; from running them against the hot expanse of skin mere inches away.

Instead she closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the grey wall. "How could I forget?" Her breath caught in her throat as he shifted against her slightly. "You did father them all right?" She smiled to herself as he stilled.

_Three points to Team Benson._

Instead of shoving her or getting angry like she though he would he laughed softly, the sound gravelly as his lips brushed her ear. "What do you think?" he rumbled, grinding his hips against hers; pressing firmly before easing up the pressure.

Olivia couldn't help it, she was undone. She moaned softly and sunk against him slightly as he moved slowly, the added weight of his body enough to pin her against the wall for the moment. As he moved away she slipped a little down the wall.

His hand dropped to her ass, holding her against him, supporting her firmly. "Tell me they're mine," he growled quietly.

Olivia smiled a little. "You know, I was never entirely sure…" she began, stopping quickly when he thrust against her, pinning her tightly against the wall once more.

"Do you really believe they're not mine, Olivia?" he breathed in her ear, making her shiver.

This was her chance to laugh. "Would I have said it otherwise, Elliot?" She asked, grinding back against him to give a dose of his own medicine.

"Dammit!" Elliot yelled loudly; thrusting hard against her just once, ignoring the small sound that caught on her lips as he pushed back his own. Dropping his head against her shoulder, he whispered. "Is that what you think, Olivia?"

She was going to answer with another comment but that's when she realised they had taken it too far; she had taken it too far. He was doubting himself and he needed her reassurance even if she was the cause of it.

_Because_ she was the cause of it.

Leaning her cheek against him she sighed. "You know I don't," she nuzzled him slightly. "Do you believe that I had sex with Dean?" she asked hesitantly.

Elliot shook his head. "There were rumours but I thought you have told me, I knew would have said something and even if you didn't you have to remember, _I know you, Olivia_," he growled possessively as he nuzzled her shoulder in return; placing a kiss there.

"Mmm…" she groaned, leaning a little into him. "Is that right? Well I have something to tell you," she smiled against his ear. "_I know you, too_," she whispered.

There was a brief pause as their minds comprehended the true meaning behind what was said; the words sinking in.

_I know you._

They settled in the air as Elliot pulled back and watched her; the entire world stayed still as if it was playing witness what was about to happen.

Then it hit play and the fire ignited.

Elliot fused his mouth to hers, kissing her hard before softening and sucking her bottom lip. Then they were back, pressing insistently to her lips again, his tongue running along the seam, pressing and moving to gain access to her mouth. Olivia complied, relaxing her jaw as he slipped his tongue in, seeking hers out. She moaned, pushing back against him, as she took control of the kiss, exploring his mouth gently in return.

Elliot grinded against Olivia instinctively, making her gasp and their mouths unlock. She dropped her head to his shoulder and sighed. "What are we doing?" She asked quietly.

Elliot lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly. "Kissing," he replied, smiling against her lips as she groaned.

She kissed him back slowly before dropping her head again. "And kissing leads to touching," she mumbled quietly.

"Uh huh," Elliot gently kissed her neck, careful not to leave a mark in case the others saw it or worse, Olivia saw it.

Olivia nodded slightly. "And touching leads to sex," she sighed, knowing this wasn't going to work in her favour.

Elliot stopped what he was doing and stood in front of her. "That was the general idea," he pushed back her bangs, kissing her cheek before moving back so he could look at her. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, knowing she had been all for it a moment ago.

Olivia shook her head and closed her eyes. "I'm just so tired," She said quietly before opening her eyes and meeting Elliot's. "I'm tired of meaningless sex. But Elliot, nothing with you is meaningless and I can't do this if we're just going to walk away and pretend it never happened unless we walk away now."

Elliot leaned forward and kissed her again. "That's okay," he said quietly, moving forward and kissing her again, their bodies pushing against each other.

Olivia pulled back, watching Elliot's eyes again. "I'm giving you an out here, Elliot and if you're not going to take it then I will."

Elliot smiled softly, running his thumb along the apple of her cheek. "Who says I need an out?" he asked as his eyes darted between hers. "Who says I don't want this to happen more than once?"

Olivia dropped her gaze but Elliot lifted her chin so he could look at her properly. "Like you said, I'm the longest relationship you've ever had with a man. Who else would put up with you?"

Olivia gave him a small smile. "You don't get it. I can't just be here for you to have sex with me and then just look past me in the office. I can't just have you ignoring me," Olivia shook her head. "I'm sorr-"

Elliot held a finger against her lips. "I would never use you, Olivia, or any woman for that matter. You know me better than that," Olivia nodded so he continued. "I care too much about you to do that," he smiled sadly as he watched her. "God, I thought you'd left me again and I broke."

"Bu-" Olivia began but Elliot cut her off again.

Elliot shook his head. "You're not listening to me," he sighed. "I can't handle it," he kissed her cheek again. "I can't handle getting up every day and knowing that when I get to work you're not going to be here," he kissed her other cheek. "I can't handle the fact that you were away so long that I couldn't remember what you smelt like so I stole the bottle of perfume you kept in your locker."

Her eyes widened, and he grinned. "And I can't believe I just told you that."

_TBC_


End file.
